


《觊觎》蓝皮锤x双性基·一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 指奸，强迫，angry sex，双性生子，骑乘。





	《觊觎》蓝皮锤x双性基·一发完

在得知自己是霜巨人的那一刹那，Thor反倒松了一口气。他被odin捧成伟岸光明的雷霆之神，但此刻才知道自己为何总与这些虚伪冷漠的阿萨神族格格不入。

那些在求而不得的暗夜里滋养出的卑鄙和背伦，原来都是血脉中注定的异类。

“请允许我去中庭寻找Loki，父亲。”Thor的视线从冰棺挪到odin苍老的面孔上，慢慢褪去蓝色的皮肤和猩红的瞳孔，“既然我是粗鄙的霜巨人，那么阿斯加德必须有正统的王子。”

“你哥哥犯了大错！”odin威严的宣告响彻九界，“他意图一举歼灭约顿海姆，险些造成……”

“那就将我一起贬下中庭吧，父王。”Thor高大的身躯半跪在地，亲手卸下了盔甲和Mjollnir，“因为在不久之后，我也会犯下滔天大罪。”

这很好。Thor策马飞奔向彩虹桥，几乎抑制不住心中的狂躁和欣喜，他明明失去了尊贵的身份，却仿佛下一秒就要登基加冕般兴奋。

Loki……Loki。我再也不用叫你哥哥了，我们可以一起堕入地狱。

他们曾是亲密无间的兄弟，从Thor出生那一刻起，已经三百岁的Loki便像小父亲般陪着他长大。

Loki刻薄却细心地教Thor法术，纵容他睡在兄长冷香温软的怀抱里，直到Thor成年前的个头猛蹿到能反过来搂紧Loki时，Frigga便不再让他们同床共枕了。

“你的哥哥很特殊，Thor。”神后摸摸小儿子失落的金色脑袋，frigga爱着她的每个孩子，“答应我用生命守护他的秘密，好么？”

“当然，母亲。”少年握着拳宣誓，“我比任何人都爱Loki！”

辉煌璀璨的阿斯加德也有阴影，高傲矜贵的大王子居然是双性人，谁也不敢想象真相败露后的动荡。

“Thor，我不知道怎么了……”那是连Loki都还没成年时发生的事，Thor在寝殿等着晚归的兄长，“我身上、身上多出了些东西……”

两个懵懂无措的少年悄悄钻进被窝，Loki焦急地撩起睡袍让弟弟帮忙看看，Thor分开兄长细白的大腿，看见了那个突然发育出来的器官。

像花蕾又像蚌肉，比牧羊女娇嫩的唇瓣都令人神往。金发少年忍不住伸手碰了碰，而他的兄长突然哆嗦了一下，飞快地并拢腿裹紧被子。

“好奇怪……”Loki红着耳朵嘟囔，皱着眉睁大绿眼睛，“你觉得这是什么？”

“明天我们一起去问frigga吧！”年纪更小的Thor绷着还有些婴儿肥的脸，却觉得自己浑身都烧了起来，“哥哥，说不定你也可以生……”

“胡说八道！”Loki恼羞成怒地砸了枕头过来，Thor像小狮子般嗷得一声，嬉笑着扑上去反击，直到兄弟俩抱在一起沉沉睡去。

再后来……Thor眼睁睁地看着兄长醉心于追名逐利，和儿时的好友渐行渐远。

雷霆之神开始在梦里肖想着阿萨王子，Loki成了他一个人的宝藏，Thor像对待妻子般抚摸兄长。年少时懵懂的触碰变得粗野，他吮着花蕊的蜜汁，让蚌肉为自己流出淡粉的血水。

Loki被他在梦里贯穿了无数遍，哭哑了嗓子又鼓起小腹，这罪孽深重得让Thor一遍遍惊醒，甚至杞人忧天地担心会被海姆达尔看穿。

只有原始贪婪的霜巨人才会如此猖狂背德，Thor终于找到了自己异常的原因。

“我以为你正忙着享受父亲的独宠呢，brother。”Thor在中庭的一处公寓找到了Loki，诡计之神失去了法力，此刻只是削瘦高挑的黑发男人，“你看上去就像一只被踢伤的流浪狗。”

谁敢这样欺负他的弟弟？Loki已经在心里琢磨出千百个复仇的手段了。

“我们不是兄弟，”Thor迎着Loki的目光开口，看着那双绿眼睛里布满错愕，“我甚至不是阿斯加德人。”

“这又是什么侮辱我的把戏？”Loki难以置信地拔高嗓门，他坚信Thor很快就会露馅，“你还觉得我不够狼狈吗！”

他本该当一个英明光荣的兄长，他多想对得起Thor的崇拜和追随……

“我是霜巨人，”Thor却把噩耗接二连三地砸向摇摇欲坠的Loki，堵住了公寓的整个门框，“唯一的好处是，我可以爱你了。”

Loki不吭声了，他失去眨眼的能力，死死地瞪着每天都在闯祸的弟弟。

“你滚回去，Thor。”Loki的声音在颤抖，odin的惩罚是有期限的，但他现在突然看不见未来了，“我可以装作什么都没听见。”

“不，你必须听着。”Thor轻松抵住试图合上的门板，“我是laufey的儿子，当年odin收养后……”

“所以我因为杀了约顿人被贬中庭还不够，现在连你都成了野蛮的杂种？！”Loki悲怆地冷笑起来，像从未认识过Thor一般瞪着他，“你凭什么拥有Mjollnir，凭什么爱我？”

Thor像是被兄长恶毒的谩骂砸了当头一棒，冰雕般僵立原地。

“我们一起听了千百年的睡前诡计，”Loki太了解他亲手教养的弟弟了，他知道怎样伤害Thor，“结果你就是睡在我身边的怪物？这可真卑鄙！”

“这不是我的错，”Thor的嗓音如同被淋湿了一般愈发低沉，“我说了，我爱你……”

“Darling，我们到底什么时候开始？”一个女人从公寓的卧室里走出来，Thor并不意外，他的兄长总是用风流来证明自己是正常的，“这位是……他也要一起加入么？”

“原谅我有个混账弟弟，”Loki没再多给Thor一个眼神，以往他都会自己走开的，女人柔软的胳膊已经缠上了Loki，“这家伙很难对付，但我们不用……”

俊美的男人能拥有一个就不亏了，女人识时务地仰起头，却在下一秒瞪着Loki背后凄厉地尖叫起来。

Thor的皮肤变成了诡异的冰蓝色，霜巨人两眼猩红阴沉，金发如同雄狮的鬃毛般披散在肩头。

“撒旦！你是魔鬼！”女人连滚带爬地逃离了公寓，Loki并不畏惧霜巨人，但这是他本该最熟悉的Thor，诡计之神愣愣地被逼着倒退，直到后背撞上墙壁。

“你……Thor！唔……”

“现在我们都有秘密了，哥哥。”野兽般魁梧高大的霜巨人俯下身，像捏住麦杆般扣上Loki的腰，“我替你保守了那么多年，你也要回报我，对吗？”

“你这个丑陋愚蠢的……”Loki将刻薄的言语吞了回去，他终于明白为何odin从不重用Thor，阿斯加德容不下异类。

Thor必须离开，这是Loki作为兄长最后的心软。

“回约顿海姆吧，至少你在那里是合法继承人。”诡计之神转了转眼珠，他觉得自己已经十分仁慈了，“看在兄弟一场的份上，我不会再针对那片蛮荒之地。”

“就这样？”Thor轻笑了一声，像是听到了什么天方夜谭，在蓝色的面容上显得格外凶悍。

“你别得寸进尺……啊！”Loki如今毫无法力，硬着头皮仰起下巴反击，却突然整个人都被霜巨人扛了起来，天旋地转地往卧室里走。

“你说的对，哥哥。”Thor身上的盔甲在原形毕露后便都成了金饰，他将Loki扔在公寓老旧的床上，山一般伟岸的身躯沉沉压下，“霜巨人永远都有残暴的劣根性，你不该激怒我。”

“什……嗯！不许碰那、啊呃！”Loki就像雄狮掌下的麻雀，巨大的力量悬殊几乎另他绝望，Thor掰开了他的腿根，搓揉着他只有儿时展露过的雌穴，“我是你哥哥、住手！唔……”

霜巨人的体温很低，Loki被摸得浑身发抖，当Thor的手指轻而易举地插进他身体里时，诡计之神意识到一切都完蛋了。

“Loki？”啼血的雏鸟突然安静了下来，Thor的手指被兄长柔软的穴肉推拒吮咬着，他有些疑惑地低下头看着闭上眼的Loki。

“你真可悲。”这个忘恩负义的小混蛋！Loki只吝啬地吐出了四个字，然后遍像上刑般僵着身体不动了，他抗拒不了这场暴行，但也绝不做帮凶。

Thor眼里有很浓重的悲伤，Loki发现自己错过了他成长的某一阶段，小狮子长大了，想要捕食毒蛇还是羚羊都不在话下。

“哥哥……”霜巨人声音粗哑，插在Loki体内的手指变成了三根，进进出出地肏着红肿的雌穴。蓝皮肤的Thor依旧英俊，Loki不明白他为何放弃了美丽的神女，非要强上自己的哥哥。

Thor褪下了裤子，那根尺寸可怖的阴茎上居然也缠着金链，甚至还零星有几颗串珠，真像该死的霜巨人审美。

“嗯唔——”Loki紧闭的嘴唇颤抖起来，喉咙里发出令人心碎的呜咽。Thor居然真的干了进来，圆润硕大的龟头顶开穴肉，和链子一起磨擦着剧烈痉挛的内壁。

霜巨人魁梧的身躯将Loki完全覆盖，深埋在他体内的阴茎兴奋地跳动着，Thor从背后扣着兄长的腰窝往胯下摁，力气大得像是要顶穿他的胃袋。

“呃、混……嗯！”Loki死咬着牙绝不求饶，在屁股里横冲直撞的巨物弄得他又疼又胀，霜巨人皮肤上的花纹又把他摩擦得很痒。落难的阿萨神悲哀地趴着挨操了几十下，突然难以忍受地向前爬。

手掌下滑腻的皮肤根本捉不住，居然真的让Loki脱离了掌控。Thor在兄长绝望的眼神中重新压了上去，面对面地把阴茎深深钉在那个湿软的窄洞里。

Loki蜷起的双腿骤得夹紧了霜巨人起伏的腰杆，又摇摇晃晃地瘫软下来，两眼涣散地别过了头。

“抱抱我，哥哥。”行凶者在他耳边哀求，漂亮柔软的金发散落在Loki颈窝。但Thor没有得到任何回应，那双绿眼睛冷冷地看着他被欲望逼出的丑态，甚至在轻蔑中含着怜悯。

Thor突然就恼羞成怒起来，凶悍的霜巨人将Loki整个对叠，露出被肏得红肿流汁的雌穴，肉缝颤抖烂熟地被深蓝色阴茎塞满，进出时发出艰难又淫荡的水声。

“你开始觉得舒服了，Loki。”Thor居高临下地挺动着腰，手里捏着的脚踝细白修长，从关节处泛起可爱的粉红色，“还记得那只金色的小羊羔吗？你的叫声很像它，哥哥。”

“你混蛋……嗯、嗯！”Loki实在受不了了，他从泪腺开始崩溃，然后浑身冒水，霜巨人操他的力度足以把腿骨都撞脱臼，却像没断奶一样吮吸他的乳尖，锋利的犬齿几次险些咬破皮肤，让人紧绷着战栗尖叫。

“那里是子宫吗，哥哥？”Thor发觉自己顶到了最深处的一团软肉，像另一颗扑扑跳动的心脏，瑟缩的入孔被他操得松软翕动，“我们会有自己的小羊羔，像你一样在我怀里蹬着蹄子……”

“不！别射进去！听话Thor，听话……”Loki终于怕了，满脸泪痕地扭过头推着霜巨人的大腿，像一只被叼住脖颈的雌兽，“我是你哥哥！求你、嗯呃……”

“我不想再唯命是从了，除非你能给我听话的奖赏。”Thor把人抱到身上，眯起猩红的眼笑了起来，就像野狼或者鬣狗，“骑我，哥哥。”

Loki在发抖，模样极为可怜，但Thor知道这多半是因为气愤，阿斯加德的王储可不愿生下霜巨人的混种。

“快点，Loki。”Thor残忍地催促他的兄长，他低下头扶着高翘勃起的性器，深蓝的狰狞肉棍再一次插进了仙宫王子矜贵的身体里，“还记得你怎么教我骑马的么？”

“你大可继续说下去，”Loki扯了扯嘴角，像娼妓一般扭摆起柔韧的腰胯，眼神却依旧冰冷而讥诮，“亲手杀死我心里的那个Thor·odinson。”

“你真是天生就没出息，Thor。”霜巨人的性器上缠着的金饰让Loki有些疼，但他只是喘着气往下坐，报复心极强地看着眼前陌生又熟悉的脸，“如果你只是想爬上我的床，姑娘们不会介意我把时间分你一点，brother。”

“我很擅长得寸进尺，”Thor突然笑了，皮肤上的深蓝和暗纹褪去后，他又变回了俊美的雷霆之神，“或者你更喜欢我原来的样子，哥哥？”

Loki的目光明显涣散了片刻，他像突然惊醒般挣扎起来，Thor最熟悉的模样又回来了，这就是他亲手养大的小狮子，一直都在……按照Loki最钟爱的模样成长。

“你突然好湿，一直在咬我。”Thor抓握着兄长跨坐在自己大腿上的臀瓣搓揉，让Loki无比清晰地感受到蛰伏在体内的阴茎，连喘息都被摇晃得变了调，“这让你觉得在和自己的血亲兄弟做爱，是吗？”

“不……”Loki皱着眉低喃，指尖缓慢地抚过Thor蜜色汗湿的胸膛，和布满抓痕的腹肌，“你霜巨人的模样太丑了。”

“……哥哥？”Thor委屈地凑近兄长的鼻尖，淡金睫毛下的眼眸湛蓝真挚，多情风流的大王子被凝视得有些飘飘然。

该死，他这个当哥哥的真是失败透顶。

“而你居然敢用那副丑样子干我！”沉溺美色的诡计之神一把将Thor推倒在床上，“躺好别动，再变蓝我就把你踹下去。”

“Loki……唔！你……”Thor有些懵地撑起胳膊，看着兄长后仰了修长的脖颈，反手撑着他的小腿开始扭动腰身，“God！该死……”

“光会硬着老二横冲直撞可没用，弟弟。”Loki带笑的低喘很性感，他借着吞吐的节奏收缩嫩肉，贪婪地吞着Thor的阴茎左右扭动，只偶尔让它露出湿亮的根部，“借用一下你的手，嗯？”

Thor陷入魔障般伸手握住了Loki的勃起，他爽得有些过头了，没轻没重的撸动让兄长很不满意，被拍开了手自给自足。

于是他像个按摩棒一般横陈在Loki的胯下，看着他一边挺着腰自渎，一边用雷神的阴茎把自己肏到高潮，冷绿的漂亮眼睛都失去了焦距。

自甘堕落的尤物。

“这不好玩，哥哥。”Thor想到那个被自己吓跑的女人，这张床差点就成了Loki和她的游乐场，他莫名地开始发狂嫉妒，“我想干你，懂吗？不是做爱，就是像操一个婊子那样。”

Loki张嘴的口型绝对是在骂人，但他下一秒就被Thor粗暴地掀翻了，雷神站在床边扛起了那两条踢蹬的长腿，硬到翘起的阴茎直接干穿了那朵艳红糜烂肉花。

“你这个杂种！啊…哈啊！嗯！”Loki浑身都悬空了，只有充血的脑袋还抵在被褥里，被干得一下下撞在枕头上，他在持续剧烈地颤动，每块肌肉都尖叫着高潮。

Thor有一刹那恨极了血脉里属于霜巨人的暴戾，但在看见兄长咬着手背双眼迷离的模样又无比满足。Loki眼里只有他了，高贵的神祇和野蛮的种族交媾纠缠，形成被摧残到极致的夺目美感。

“够了、够了……”Loki终于被放回柔软狼藉的被褥里，他被Thor的精液完全灌满，该死的霜巨人射了很多，浓白的粘稠液体不断地涌出腿缝。

“我要尽快带你回阿斯加德，哥哥。”Thor抱着昏睡过去的Loki嘟囔，“等你恢复了法力，我们可以几天几夜都不用停下。”

之后的几天里，他们几乎把这间中庭的小公寓搞成了淫窝。Thor打算继续当听话的弟弟，因为兄长的教导会让两个人都很快乐。

有时候他会故意欺负Loki，趁着兄长累极昏睡的时候突然从背后干进去。几乎没有休息过的小穴比主人温顺得多，而Loki会像兔子一样猛地惊醒，扭过头发现是Thor在操自己后又困倦地闭上眼睛。

“唔嗯……羊羔。”Loki拧着眉忍了一会儿，渐渐地也被顶得浑身发热，嘶哑地嘟囔了一句，“你最好轻点，brother。”

Thor愣了几秒，随即掀开被子瞪着Loki平坦的小腹，欣喜若狂地大叫了一声。

两个月后，众神之父odin陷入长时间的休眠，Loki不得不提前结束放逐赶回阿斯加德，带着肚子里有霜巨人血脉的孩子。

他再一次对约顿海姆施压，但是为了将Thor推上王座。年轻的约顿王十分不满兄长的安排，但同样刚刚登基的神王则无暇顾及。

“我需要一个神后，”Loki坐在宽敞的桌案后写写画画，“这事frigga会安排，只要……”

“frigga已经知道孩子是我的了，”Thor已经能控制脾气了，他更喜欢看兄长目瞪口呆的样子，“我告诉他你是被强迫的，一切都是我的错……Loki？”

“滚回约顿海姆去，”Loki奄奄一息地撑住脑袋，此时的神王还不知道自己会诞下一个蓝皮肤的小婴儿，“在我下聘书之前不许出现！”

“唔……”Thor不情不愿地往外走，突然反应过来，“什么聘书？”

“鉴于你四处败坏我的名声，”Loki咬牙切齿地笑起来，几乎能预见自己超负荷工作的屁股会有多惨烈，“神后的位置必须由你来坐了，brother。”

阿斯加德迎来了史上最彪悍的神后，而诸神黄昏由于heimdallr的一句话被扼杀在了摇篮中。

“我拥有约顿海姆最强悍的军队，”Loki原本对守卫者的寓言不以为意，“对抗hela绰绰有余。”

“在我预见的未来中，”heimdallr斟酌了片刻，打算直攻神王的软肋，“Thor殿下在与hela的对战中失去了右眼。”

当晚，Loki沉默地趴在神后怀里发呆，Thor打了个哈欠，哼笑着试图把兄长拐进被窝运动一下。

沉溺美色的神王亲了亲那双迷人的蓝眼睛，觉得明天就有必要去会一会hela。


End file.
